kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky
Sparky is the Murphy family's dog, though Maddy Murphy is his main master, while he dislikes Zach. In reality, Sparky is a robot created by Dr. Nefarious so he could spy on Maddy. Nextgen Series Dr. Nefarious dropped Sparky at a pet store in Quahog, then had a coupon for the store delivered to the Murphys' house, intending the family to buy the puppy. In "New Dog", Sparky is purchased at the pet store and already shows his loyalty to Maddy. Using Sparky's eyes, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence watch her for the next few years. Having been told Maddy was the strongest of the Seven Lights and possessed a secret power, Nefarious awaited the day he could see this power and use it for his own ends. In Maddy's Sad Day, Sparky greets the shrunken Maddy with licks when Chris brings her home, and Sparky helps in Maddy's training by the latter trying to ride and tame him. They later make use of this skill when they battle the Teen Ninjas, though Sparky is knocked out halfway through. In Operation: SCARY, Sparky attacks the transformed Zach when he became a tiger due to the Curse of Monsters. In Operation: FROST, Dr. Nefarious, who was delivered to their house in a present by accident, greets Sparky as he leaves. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sparky visits Maddy at James Woods Elementary, so Nefarious could confirm her location and send Lord Vorselon down to kidnap her. Sparky relocates Maddy during CP10 Saga on Nefarious' orders, as the doctor intended to spy on her until she became the Seventh Light. He stays on Maddy's person as she charges through Enies Lobby to find the Poneglyph. Maddy chooses to reveal her "secret power" to Sparky in order to break a steel door. While Sparky shared Nefarious' excitement, the secret power in question was Haki Fury, which was not what Nefarious was hoping for. Sparky sits by Rob Lucci's pigeon, Hattori as they watch their two masters fight. After Lucci is defeated, Sparky knocks Hattori out. When Maddy reads the Poneglyph, it is revealed she wasn't really the Light, it's actually Zach. A furious Nefarious destroys Quahog before coming to Enies Lobby and ordering Sparky to seize Zach and bring him to the ship. They return above Quahog as Nefarious starts killing the Roboticized citizens. Zach battles Nefarious using Bo-bobo Kempo and defeats the scientist at last. After Zach awakens as the true Light, he and Maddy decide to keep Sparky knowing he's a robot, since Nefarious is dead. Appearance Sparky is a small, brown German Shepherd puppy. Personality Sparky behaves like a normal dog, barking, chasing cats, etc.. He has unwavering loyalty to Maddy and he is willing to attack teenagers to protect her. Abilities As a dog, Sparky has a sensitive sense of hearing and smell. Also, with Mini Maddy riding his back, he is agile enough to jump and kick off teens' faces. His robotic eyes and ears broadcast to Dr. Nefarious' base, allowing the doctor to take notes on Maddy. Stories He's Appeared *New Dog *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Throughout the CP10 Saga, Gamewizard kept almost forgetting to write Sparky in the scenes, remarking his own disinterest for the puppy. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Allies Category:Robots